


Nothing But Moon Love

by clarkes_murphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sea mechanic, after seeing how keen lindsey and nadia were for sea mechanic to become a thing, i couldn't NOT write a fic for them i mean come on, lunaven - Freeform, lunaven au, modern lunaven, modern sea mechanic, obviously there's a brief mention of clexa in here because i'm still a slut for those two beauts, sea mechanic au, sooooo this was heavily inspired by my weekend at survival con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: “Actually, they’re not my type,” Luna countered, eyes locking with the stranger’s.“Oh? So what is your type, then?”“Women, mostly.”//Includes terrible pirate puns, the return of sassy!Murphy, and lots of gay fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

“Just fuck off, Wick!”

Luna’s head lifted when raised voices floated across the room.

“Hold on a sec,” she mumbled into the phone that was currently pressed to her ear.

Swivelling round on the creaky bar stool, she saw a slender woman standing a few feet away, squaring up to a stocky man with stubble who was glaring down at her, his chest heaving.

“Not until you give me an explanation.”

“I already TOLD you,” the woman shoved him once in the chest, “I don’t want to see you anymore. There. Explained.”

“I’m gonna have to call you back, Clarke,” Luna spoke, ending the call and sliding the phone into her pocket.

She watched as the woman moved to walk away, but the man grabbed her arm, yanking her back with a grunt.

“Not good enough,” he snarled, face inches from hers.

“Let go of me, Kyle,” she spat.

“No.”

“You—you’re hurting me! I said, let _go_ ,” she growled, trying to twist out of his grip.

“Why? So you can fuck some other guy behind my back again?”

“Fuck’s sake. For the millionth time, I never cheated on you!”

“Sure you did. I’ve seen the way you dress; always wanting attention, sleazing around like you’re something special. Well, you’re not. You really think anyone else is gonna want you now?”

He pushed his face close to hers, until they were nose-to-nose. The woman was trying to put on a brave face, her jaw jutting out defiantly; but her trembling lip gave away her fear as he leered down at her.

“You’re a fucking whore.”

“Don’t call me that,” she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.

He dragged a dirt-encrusted fingernail down her cheek, only stopping when his fingers were resting on her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear, chest fluttering with sharp breaths as he slowly tightened his hold on her throat.

Then Luna pushed herself up off the stool and strode over, shoving the man a few steps back before planting herself directly between him and the woman.

“What the fuck?” His eyes narrowed. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Never mind who I am,” Luna drawled, voice low. She glanced behind her at the woman, who was watching with wide eyes, before turning back to the man named Wick. “Just get the fuck out of here before you get yourself into trouble, ‘kay?”

Wick scoffed. “Yeah, right. And who’s gonna make me leave? You?”

“Nah,” Luna smirked, “But they will.”

She made a small gesture with her head and suddenly two bouncers appeared on either side of Wick, grabbing his arms. He struggled, but to no avail – they dragged him out with all the nonchalance of throwing out the garbage, his cries of protest quickly fading as he was thrown out into the street. Luna turned back to face the woman, all traces of a smile gone.

“Are you okay?”

The woman nodded, rubbing at her throat as she composed herself. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Luna said, taking a seat on the stool closest to them while signalling to the bartender.

The woman grabbed another stool, shuffling over until they were sitting side-by-side. “So, uh, what can I get you?”

Luna paused for a moment. “You wanna buy me a drink?”

“It’s the least I could do, after what you did for me.”

The stranger had a grateful warmth in her eyes that made Luna’s stomach flip.

“Double rum and coke.”

“You got it.”

The woman leaned over the bar to talk to the bartender. Her t-shirt rode up a little as she bent forward, and Luna couldn’t help but notice taut abs beneath her tan skin.

“Like what you see?”

Luna felt her face flush as the woman turned and caught her staring, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Ahem, sorry.”

The woman shook her head with a smile. “So, what’s the deal with you and the security guys being best buds? You sleeping with one of them or something?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Nu uh.”

“Why not?”

Luna shrugged.

“Let me guess. They tried but you said no?”

“Actually, they’re not my type,” Luna countered, eyes locking with the stranger’s.

“Oh? So what is your type, then?”

“Women, mostly.”

Luna was pleased to see that her words had the desired effect – averting her gaze, the woman’s cheeks flushed as she began nonchalantly fiddling with her straw.

“So, uh, you work here or something?”

“I own it, actually. Used to be my parents’, before they retired.”

The stranger smiled. “That’s awesome. You must get some pretty sweet deals on drinks, huh?”

“Why don’t you come back one night this week and you can find out?”

Another smile.

“Okay, deal.”

The woman stood suddenly, finishing her drink in two gulps.

“I gotta go now, though. I wanna get my stuff back from that douchebag’s apartment before he gets home.”

Luna’s heart sank ever-so-slightly. She didn’t know this woman at all, but already there was something about her that was drawing Luna in. The stranger paused before leaving, turning back to the bar. 

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Luna.”

“Nice to meet you, Luna. I’m Raven. Raven Reyes.”

Raven shot Luna a wink, and then she was gone, disappearing into the murky shadows of the bar and out into the cold evening air. But only two days passed before she returned, and after a month of her dropping in every few days after work, Luna began to wonder if Raven’s constant visits to the Moon Bar were about more than just the free drinks.

***

Work kept Luna busy, though, and at first, she didn’t think much of Raven's regular visits. They were just two friends, hanging out. Sure, they saw each other at least three times a week and Raven always seemed happy to see her, but that was just how good friends were with each other, right? It wasn’t until Murphy dropped by for a visit to the bar a few weeks later when the truth became more apparent.

“Hey, Luna.”

“Murphy!”

Luna raced round to the front of the bar, throwing herself at her best friend and pulling him in for a bear hug. He held her for a few seconds before removing her arms from around his waist and placing them back by her sides.

“Okay, okay,” he said with a smile, glancing at the few patrons that were scattered across the room, “People are gonna think I’ve gone soft if you keep that up.”

“You are soft, Murph.”

“Am not.”

“I think your boyfriend would beg to differ.”

“Why would you—”

“Shall we remind ourselves what you got him for his birthday last year? A stuffed animal with a recording of your voice programmed into a button on its tummy?”

“You’re such a shit.”

“That’s what I thought. Softie.”

Murphy grinned at his friend, shoving her playfully as she led him over to the bar. He stopped for a minute to say hello to Harper and Monty, two of the bar staff, while Luna made her way round to the employee side to fix him a drink.

“So, what’s new with you? How’s business?” he asked, perching on a stool across from her.

“It’s good,” she shrugged, pulling out a tall glass from beneath the counter, “Pretty much the same as it was the last time you stopped by.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Why?”

“No reason.”

Luna cocked one eyebrow sceptically.

“It’s just that a little birdie told me that you’ve had a bit of an increase in customers lately.”

“Oh?”

“Well, more like one customer in particular.”

Luna paused, the now half-full glass hovering under the beer tap that her hand was resting on. She looked up to meet Murphy’s amused gaze, feeling her cheeks growing warmer as he raised his eyebrows knowingly.

“Who told you?”

“Ah ah ah, a gentleman never reveals his sources,” he smirked, tapping his nose three times.

“It was Clarke, wasn’t it?”

“Damn it, how’d you know?”

“Because her mouth is bigger than the Olympic Stadium and I know that you two are awful at keeping secrets from each other.”

“True.”

“So, what did she say exactly?” Luna reached over the bar, placing Murphy’s beer in front of him before leaning her elbows up on the glossy worktop.

“Nothing much. Just that she’s been to visit you a bunch of times recently and that there’s a woman who’s here a lot and you two are always together laughing and talking and stuff.”

“We are not _always_ together,” she grumbled, lifting one arm to wipe some beer residue off her wrist. “Anyway, how would Clarke even notice that? Most of the time she’s got her tongue so far down Lexa’s throat, I’m surprised she even remembers to breathe.”

“Hit a nerve, have I?” Murphy smiled.

“No.”

“Luna...”

“What?”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying about anything.”

“Okay, so you’re a terrible truth-cover-upper.”

“That’s not even a thing, Murph.”

“Whatever. You know what I mean.”

Luna huffed as she propped her chin up on her closed fist.

“Come on, girl! I came here for some gossip. Don’t let me down.”

“When did you become such a queen?”

“Not sure. I blame Bellamy, though.”

“Me too. Speaking of Bellamy, how’s he doing with—”

“Stop changing the subject.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“No, I’m Murphy. Now tell me about this mystery woman, because I’m not leaving until you do,” he grinned, taking a long swig from his beer before setting it back down with a drawn-out “ahhhhh.”

“Fine, FINE.”

“Yessss”, Murphy crowed, inching closer on the stool.

“Well, um, her name’s Raven.”

“Raven…?”

“Reyes.”

“As in Reyes’ Auto Repair Shop?”

“The very same. Her uncle owns it.”

“Shit, what a small world.”

“I know.”

“How is it that her family owns the garage you’ve been taking your car to for years and you’ve never run into her before now?”

“She only just started working there. She’s been away at university for the last three years.”

“Studying what?”

“Mechanical engineering.”

“Makes sense.”

“She’s so smart, Murph,” Luna ducked her head, smiling shyly, “And funny, too. But not like, the stupid kind of funny. The witty kind.”

Murphy’s smile softened as Luna’s eyes lit up and her cheeks tinted pink as she continued talking.

“We have such great conversations, y’know? She likes art and literature and has an amazing taste in music, and she wants to take me to all these wonderful places and—” she paused, glancing at Murphy hesitantly.

But he simply nodded for her to carry on, patting her hand affectionately before wrapping his fingers around his glass.

“And she makes me smile, like, all the time.”

“She sounds great.”

“She really is,” Luna murmured.

“Now for a superficial question that I shouldn’t ask because it shouldn’t matter but I’m going to ask anyway because I’m curious: what does she look like?”

Luna paused to take a deep breath. Murphy braced himself, anticipating a typical Luna–word avalanche coming his way. He was right.

“Okay, oh my god, well, she’s insanely pretty,” she began, twisting a strand of hair between her finger and her thumb, “No, that’s an understatement. She’s _gorgeous._ Like, that movie-moment, heart-stopping, gasp-inducing kind of gorgeous. Her hair is silky and soft and it’s brown but not a boring brown, it’s like a warm chestnut brown that reminds me of autumn and playing in the leaves. And, oh, her _smile_. I swear, Murph, her smile could put the sun to shame – it’s that dazzling. And her eyes. Oh, my _god,_ her eyes. Every time I look at her, I just get lost in them.”

“Damn.”

“I’m not kidding. The other week, I was so distracted while I was looking at her that I completely ignored a customer for two whole minutes until Monty poked me and I almost jumped out of my skin.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it bad,” he chortled.

“You have no idea.”

He chewed his lip for a moment. “So… it’s all well and good you telling me all of this, but does she know that you feel this way about her?”

“Oh god, not you too,” she huffed, drawing back from the bar a little.

“What?” Murphy frowned.

“I already got an earful the other day from Clarke telling me to talk to her. I don’t need it from you, as well.”

Murphy shuffled forward a little, resting his hands on the countertop. “I wasn’t trying to piss you off. I’m just saying that it’s obvious that you really like this girl and from what Clarke’s told me… it sounds like she might be interested in you too?”

Luna rolled her eyes. “You have to say that, you’re my best friend.”

“You know me, I don’t bullshit.”

“Wellllllll…”

“Oi,” Murphy chuckled, “Seriously, Lu. Just, I don’t know… ask her out or something?”

Luna fidgeted with the rag in her hands, absentmindedly wiping the same spot on the countertop that she’d cleaned five minutes ago.

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s my girl.”

***

As it turned out, Luna didn’t have anything to worry about – not when it was two days later and Raven came swaggering into the bar with a giant grin on her face, making a beeline for the bar at which Luna was stood.

“Luna!”

Face already flushed at the sound of Raven's voice, Luna finished stacking the clean glasses then turned to the other woman, eyes twinkling.

“Hey, Raven.”

“Please tell me you’re not busy this weekend?”

“Um, no. I mean, I’m free, yes.”

“Excellent. We’re going out.”

“We—you and I?”

Raven glanced around with exaggerated confusion. “Do you see me talking to anyone else? Yes, you and I! I found a really cool thing to do and I think you’re gonna love it.”

A smile tugged at Luna's lips. “Are you going to tell me anything about it?”

“Nope.”

“So I’m going to an unknown place with a person I met at a bar, and I just have to trust that you’re not going to murder me in some dark alleyway?”

Raven tilted her head a little. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Okay,” Luna laughed.

“I gotta go back to the garage now, but I’ll text you the details.”

“I—you don’t have my number.”

Raven arched an eyebrow. There was a dare in her eyes. “I was kinda hoping you were gonna ask me for mine.”

Luna gulped loudly.

Raven’s eyes stayed locked on hers.

A tense silence vibrated in the air.

And then…

“I, uh… well, I would really like it, actually, if… could I please have your number, Raven?”

“Finally, jeez,” Raven winked, taking Luna's phone from her outstretched hand.

Then Luna went to take her phone back and Raven stretched her fingers out further than necessary just so they could brush across Luna's hand, and everything shrunk away for a moment until it was just the two of them and Luna was sure she could feel Raven's heartbeat pulsing through her skin.

And then Raven's phone started ringing in her pocket and they jumped apart, Raven blushing and mumbling apologies while Luna began unnecessarily wiping the bar again just to give her shaking hands something to do.

Another goodbye and then Raven left, Luna collapsing on a stool and silently thanking the universe for not giving her a ton of customers that day. She didn’t think she could handle a full day’s work, not when all she could think about was Raven’s smile and Raven's eyes and Raven's touch on her skin.

She resumed pottering around behind the bar, relieved when closing time rolled around. A quick check of the bar and things seemed in order, so she locked up, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder before walking around to the back of the bar where the door to her upstairs apartment was. Her phone chimed as she was climbing the stairs. She tugged it out of her pocket, pausing to read the message.

**Hey! It’s Raven. Meet me at 2pm on Saturday, outside the bar. I’ll take it from there.**

Luna smiled, continuing her walk up the stairs and letting herself into her apartment before sitting on the sofa and typing back a reply.

**I’ll be there. Is there a dress code for wherever we’re going?**

A minute or so passed.

**Just look as gorgeous as you always do.**

Luna dropped her phone.

“Shit,” she breathed, stooping to retrieve it from the floor.

She remained sitting on the sofa for a few minutes, wondering how she was going to survive a whole day with Raven when she couldn’t even handle one flirty text from the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, Raven was just as nervous when Saturday rolled around.

Luna glanced out of her window to see her pacing back and forth in front of the bar, nibbling on her lower lip. At one point Raven glanced up to the apartment, Luna ducking behind the curtain and praying she hadn’t been spotted. She waited a few moments before moving, grabbing her bag and her favourite wide–brimmed hat before heading down the stairs. Her long black skirt flowed around her legs, her sheer white shirt becoming slightly see-through as the sun’s rays hit her.

Raven turned, mouth falling open when she caught sight of the other woman.

“Luna, hi.”

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Holy shit, your outfit—” Raven gestured uselessly, eyes wide, “You look incredible.”

Luna ducked her head, taking the opportunity to peek at Raven's ensemble. She had gone with a ( _very_ ) tight tank top, layered with a leather jacket and completed by tight black jeans and studded boots.

“You look pretty incredible yourself, Reyes.”

“Why, thank you,” she smirked, some of that typical Raven bravado sneaking back into her voice as she tugged on her lapels. “Ready to go?”

A nod from Luna and then Raven was taking her hand, leading her towards the hustle and bustle of the city. The feeling of Raven's fingers entwined with her own made Luna's mouth dry, and she was grateful for Raven's constant chatter as they walked together.

“…and then he told me that I couldn’t do that, which was ridiculous because—Luna, are you listening?”

“Hm?” Luna turned.

Raven's eyes crinkled as she smiled. “I was telling you about my friend Bellamy’s incessant love for criticising my life choices?”

“Oh yes, you were—wait, Bellamy?”

Raven nodded as they continued to walk.

“As in, Bellamy Blake?”

“Yeah. You know him?”

“Kind of. He’s a friend of friend.”

“Which friend?” Raven regarded Luna curiously.

“Murphy. He’s—they’re a couple, actually.”

Raven stopped in her tracks. “Are you serious?”

“Um…yes?”

“I know him!”

“Murphy?”

“Yeah! Not too well, but I met him when I first moved back here, after he’d been dating Bellamy for a little while.”

“Huh,” Luna mused, chuckling at Raven’s goggle-eyed expression.

“This is too weird.”

“Guess so.”

“Small world, huh?”

“Sure is.”

They exchanged smiles, Raven still shaking her head bemusedly.

“So, what else don’t I know about you, Luna? Aside from your last name, which for some reason you haven’t told me.”

“You never asked.”

Raven paused. “Good point.”

Luna let her eyes wander as they walked down past the marina, watching the longboats bobbing on the gentle waves.

“So, what is it?”

Luna kept her eyes to the sea, nose crinkling. “You’re going to laugh.”

“I won’t laugh,” Raven smiled, pulling Luna closer by the hand.

The action sent jolts through Luna's veins and made it hard for her to keep walking in a straight line.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Luna sighed, her eyes finally settling back on Raven's inquisitive face.

“It’s Moon.”

It took everything Raven had not to splutter with laughter.

“Moon?”

The regret was positively radiating off of Luna as she watched Raven absorb this new information.

“Your name is… Luna… Moon?”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.”

“I’m—” Raven cleared her throat, eyes sparkling, “M’not laughing.”

“Just let it out.”

They stopped walking, Luna eyeing Raven anticipatedly.

“I’m sorry, it’s just funny,” Raven broke into laughter, hand leaving Luna's to clutch at her stomach.

(Luna immediately missed the feeling of Raven's hand in hers).

“Were your parents _trying_ to make people pick on you at school?”

Luna shook her head, smiling a little. “It was an inside joke of theirs, actually. Something that started off being funny and then became something they actually liked. I guess I like it, too.”

She shrugged, continuing the walk towards the cluster of buildings ahead of them.

“Oh, hey,” Raven shuffled along, catching up to Luna quickly despite her limp, “I didn’t mean to upset you, or anything.”

Luna glanced to her right, catching the flash of guilt in Raven's eyes. She reached over, taking Raven's hand back.

“You didn’t.”

Relief flooded Raven's eyes as she glanced down. “Good.”

“Now, would you please tell me where we’re going?” Luna said.

“Don’t have to.”

“What? Raven, this is just getting silly now—”

“Because we’re here.”

Raven untangled their fingers, placing both hands on Luna's shoulders to turn her around. There, stood before them, was…

“A pirate ship?”

Raven's shoulders fell a little when she heard the dubiousness in Luna's voice. “Well, yeah. It’s like a whole thing. We get to, uh, go aboard and take a look at all the antiques left over from when this was used by real pirates, and then we get to have a pirate’s lunch in the captain’s quarters, and… you don’t like it?”

Raven looked crestfallen. Luna's heart wrenched in her chest, and it was without thinking that she reached out and placed her hand on Raven's cheek.

“This is really sweet of you.”

Luna's eyes were filled with adoration, and Raven felt her nerves loosen a little.

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

“Really?”

“Raven.” Luna levelled her with a stern look, tapping her cheek once before removing her hand. “No one else has put up with me ranting about my love of pirates for weeks like you have, let alone taken me somewhere amazing like this. Of course I love it, you dork.”

A deep sigh left Raven's lips.

Luna's brow creased. “You were actually nervous, weren’t you?”

“No.”

“Oh my god. You totally were.”

“Was not.”

“Whatever you say.”

“You can’t prove anything.”

“God, you’re stubborn.”

“And you’re sexy. Now that we’re done pointing out the obvious, can we go inside?”

Luna stared, stunned by Raven's sudden brashness.

“Come on, gorgeous,” Raven chuckled, taking hold of Luna's elbow, “Time to walk the plank, or whatever it is you pirates say.”

They walked up the rickety wooden beam that led up to the ship, Raven clutching Luna's arm as they wobbled along.

“Raven,” Luna glanced back, catching Raven’s wide eyes and flared nostrils, “Raven, are you okay?”

“Mhmm. Fine. I just—crap, oh god,” the beam wobbled beneath their feet again, “I’m just, uh, not so good with water, or whatever.”

Luna nodded, gripping more onto Raven's arm as they navigated the last few steps onto the deck. They hopped on-board, Raven relaxing once her feet were on somewhat stable ground.

“Thanks,” she muttered, cheeks flushing pink.

“No problem.”

“I’m not scared of it, or anything, it’s just—I can’t swim.”

Luna's eyebrows raised a little as they waited on the open deck, the tour guide signalling that he’d be with them shortly.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you?”

“No, I—” Raven's voice softened, catching a little, “My dad died when I was young. And my mom wasn’t really around to teach me anything.”

“Oh, Raven—”

“WELLLLLLCOME ABOARD, ME HEARTIES!”

The booming voice of the tour guide grew closer as he bounded over to them, a wide grin on his bearded face.

“My name is Captain O’Doggart, and I’m the boss of this here ship!”

Luna's eyes stayed on Raven, who was trying hard to compose herself after that startling interruption. The tour guide continued his introduction – “Follow me, or I’ll make you swab the deck!” – as Raven plastered a smile on her face and met Luna's worried gaze.

“Raven,” Luna spoke quietly, “We can leave, if you want…”

Raven shook her head firmly. “I want you to enjoy this.”

“Are you sure?”

A nod.

“Okay.”

Luna reached out, taking Raven's hand.

“Let’s go, matey,” Luna whispered, as they began to follow the guide further onto the deck, “Let’s see what hidden treasures we can find aboard this ship.”

“I think I already found one,” Raven replied, a small smile pulling at her lips as she glanced at Luna.

“You’re such a nerd, Reyes.”

“You’re one to talk, Moon Moon.”

“I’m so going to regret telling you that.”

“Probably, yeah.”

***

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as a day can go when it’s spent aboard a splintery pirate ship that seems to rock even when the waves below it are perfectly still.

Luna was captivated from the moment they set foot amongst the exhibits. Chalices made of the finest gold, cutlasses still stained with faded crimson, wooden chests full to the brim with jewels and coins. Raven enjoyed the tour too, but was far more interested in the huge smile that was on Luna's face the entire time. Her eyes were alight with unbridled joy, and her hair blew in the wind in true pirate fashion.

She’d never admit it, but Luna's favourite part of the day was getting to dress up in the traditional pirate attire after the tour. She chose a pair of brown breeches, topped by a linen blouse and a brown waistcoat.

“How do I look?” she grinned, twirling in front of the large misty mirror.

“Shiver me timbers,” Raven smirked, “You look hot.”

Luna blew Raven a kiss, finishing the outfit off with a gold-lined tricorn hat that sat upon her mass of curls as if it was always meant to be there.

“Okay, Reyes. Your turn.”

Raven's eyebrows shot up. “Wh—no, no. This is meant to be for you.”

But Luna shook her head, pulling Raven up from the chair she had claimed. “Nope.”

“Luna…”

“Don’t argue with me. Come on.”

Raven's arms were suddenly full of deep purple fabric and shiny gold buttons.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nu uh. You’re playing the captain. Gotta look the part.”

Raven opened her mouth to argue again, but Luna was stood with her arms crossed and her lips pursed and Raven knew that protesting would be useless. She threw the clothes onto the floor with a sigh, tugging her shirt over her head.

Luna was fully prepared to make a snarky comment about Raven obeying her so easily, but suddenly found it impossible to form words when her eyes landed on silky skin and tight abs and _oh wow_. Raven didn’t seem to notice; she was too preoccupied with the ruffles on her white undershirt.

“How the fuck—Luna, help me out here, would you?”

Luna blinked rapidly. “What?”

“I need a hand with this shit.”

“Oh, uh—sure, yeah,” she mumbled, fingers shaking a little as she helped Raven with the copious amount of buttons.

“And now I just gotta—hold on—that goes there, I think… and then, okay, yeah…”

Raven continued putting her outfit together, seeming to get more into it, much to Luna's joy. Once the shirt was tucked into tight black breeches, she pulled on a pair of knee-length boots. Then on went the long purple jacket, adorned with golden tassels and a golden sash that looped around Raven's waist. She turned to Luna, a smile on her flushed face.

“Okay, I gotta admit. This is pretty great.”

“I knew you’d end up being a pirate nerd.”

“Takes one to know one. Besides, Reyes means “king”. I was born for this.”

Luna rolled her eyes with a smirk. Raven took a step forward, snatching the tricorn from the other girl’s head.

“Are you sassing your captain, shipmate?”

Luna's eyes lit up. “Maybe.”

Raven took another step closer, eyes locked onto Luna's. “You know what we do to unruly sailors on this ship?”

Luna made her eyes wide, shaking her head with exaggerated pseudo-fear.

“We tickle them to death,” Raven whispered menacingly, before pouncing on Luna with a cackle.

They both went tumbling to the floor, a few buttons clattering onto the dark wood.

“Mercy, mercy!” Luna cried, tears escaping her closed eyes.

“We don’t show mercy on this here ship!” Raven said, straddling Luna and pinning her arms above her head.

Chests heaving, they paused; eyes connecting. Luna was panting through a smile, hair now even wilder than it was before. Raven’s eyes were electric, travelling down Luna's face and coming to rest on her cleavage, which was close to spilling out of her white blouse. She couldn’t help herself – she leaned down a little, leaving enough of a gap so that Luna could make the next move. Raven's breath hitched as Luna lifted her head, their lips getting closer, closer, so close…

“Ladies, I am afraid your time in the dressing room is almost up!” Captain O’Doggart rapped on the door with a flourish. “Please return the items to the trunk, then I shall take you into the captain’s quarters for your nautical lunch!”

“Fuck,” Raven whispered, breath ghosting across Luna's lips.

“You got that right,” Luna mumbled, wiggling out from under Raven with a coy smile.

Holding out her hand, she helped Raven to her feet. The next few minutes were made up of shy glances and giggles, and taking it in turns to look away when the other was in nothing but underwear. They exited the room hand-in-hand, smiling at O’Doggart who regarded them with a quiet curiosity. He led them to the dining quarters: a lavishly decorated room with porthole windows and candelabras hung upon the walls.

“Only the finest, for our sea queens,” he bowed, shooting Luna a wink.

She smiled back, pulling out a chair for Raven at the long banquet table before taking the seat opposite her.

“Not taking the heads of the table, I see?” O’Doggart said.

Luna shook her head, gesturing to Raven with a subtle raise of her eyebrows. O’Doggart’s eyes widened a little, softening when he noticed Raven's hand reaching across the table to take hold of Luna's.

“Very well. I shall return with your drinks shortly,” he smiled, bowing once more before leaving through a stout wooden door at the other end of the room.

“This is nice,” Raven said, swivelling her head to take in the room properly.

“Raven, I—” Luna grasped her hand tighter, eyes tight, “Thank you for this.”

“My pleasure,” Raven smiled, warmth blanketing her voice.

O’Doggart returned soon after, laden with chintz champagne glasses and a bucket of ice, in which sat a bottle of Dom Pérignon.

“Raven,” Luna hissed, as the captain poured them each a glass of sparkling bubbles, “Exactly how much money did you spend on this stuff?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Raven.”

“Seriously, Luna. It’s fine.”

“I will not have you spending fucking ridiculous amounts of money on me—”

“Good job I didn’t then, isn’t it?”

Luna's jaw slackened slightly. “What?”

“I said I didn’t spend a lot of money on all this. In fact, I didn’t spend any, apart from buying the champagne, which I know is your favourite.”

“But,” Luna stammered, “How—I mean, I don’t…”

“My uncle knows the captain. I called in a favour and got them to help me set this up.”

She sat back with a shrug, trying not to smile at the look of utter bewilderment on Luna's face.

“Now who’s “fucking ridiculous”, Moon?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

Luna arched one eyebrow. “Is that a dare, or a double dare?”

Their banter was interrupted once again by O’Doggart, who entered the room with a large tray.

“The first course: salmon blinis topped with caviar, served with crusty bread and the softest butter that was pilfered from an enemy ship.”

He placed a large gold-patterned dish before each of them, Luna's mouth falling open as she gazed upon the ornately-plated food.

“Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Captain.”

They dove right in, Raven’s noises of appreciation making Luna's stomach do a weird flip as she filled it with the delicious food. They finished in record time, giggling as Raven enthusiastically licked her plate clean.

Up next was the main course: a crab and lobster platter, the soft flesh laid out on a bed of asparagus and baby potatoes. This was accompanied by side orders of pan-fried scallops, garlic mussels, and rosemary fries (all of which made Luna let out a moan of pure pleasure). They spoke around shiny lips and mouthfuls of fish as they ate, the conversation between them flowing effortlessly.

It was only when Luna broached the topic of Raven's parents once again that the chatter dwindled and they were left sitting in stale silence for a minute or so.

“I didn’t mean to make things awkward,” Luna said, voice soft, “I was just wondering because you mentioned your uncle, and, well, I know you work with him…”

She nibbled on a chip.

“Did he take you in, when your father… and what about your mother? Where is she?”

Raven put down her fork with a small sigh.

“There’s so much I don’t know about you, Raven,” Luna spoke quietly.

“You’re better off that way.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Arms now crossed over her chest, Raven leant back in her chair, studying Luna intently.

“I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Luna smiled. “Is that a good thing?”

Raven opened her mouth, prepared to give a sassy Raven-esque reply. But then she saw the earnest look in Luna's eyes, how she was waiting for Raven's answer with tightened grip on her knife and something that looked like fear in her eyes.

“It’s a great thing, Luna.”

“Wow. That was gay.”

“Yep.”

Luna smiled again. And then Raven felt something shift; something slid into place and she no longer felt afraid of sharing all of herself with this beautiful person who was so willing to accept her and her flaws.

“So, um, my uncle took me in when I was seven,” she said, tearing a chunk of bread into small pieces.

A pause hung between them. Luna placed her cutlery back down on the table, eyes never leaving Raven's face.

“My dad passed away long before then. And my mom… she was around. But she was never really there. She, um…” Raven's voice shook a little, “She had a pretty bad drug problem.”

“Oh, Raven.”

“No, it’s—” Raven cleared her throat, smiling weakly, “It’s okay, really. My uncle Sinclair raised me better than she ever could have.”

“Clearly he did an amazing job,” Luna said, “You’re—he did great.”

Raven couldn’t help but smile at the kindness in Luna's voice. “Thanks.”

Their shared smiles were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. O’Doggart stuck his head into the room, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry to intrude on this quiet moment, but dessert is ready, if you are.”

The girls nodded, thanking the Captain. He wheeled in a silver trolley, which was piled high with pastries and jellies and an assortment of tantalisingly sweet treats, all of which he placed on the table before departing quietly.

“Are those—Jelly Babies!” Luna grinned, reaching over for a green one.

“You said they were your favourite, right?”

Luna paused, mid-chew. “I can’t believe you remembered.”

“It’s easy to remember things about someone when you—”

Luna's eyebrows raised slightly as she waited for Raven to finish her sentence.

“When you like them.”

The room was bathed in the ethereal glow of the setting sun, all golden rays and warm shadows. Raven's words hung in the air – Luna yet to reply, the powder from a Turkish Delight now staining the tips of her fingers.

And then, Luna was up, walking over to one of the porthole windows. She placed her hand on the round frame, sugar dust leaving prints on the dark metal. A few seconds passed, and then Raven was beside her, heartbeat in her mouth.

“Luna, I—”

Suddenly Luna turned, pressing her lips to Raven's. It only lasted a second, but Raven was stunned, blinking wordlessly as Luna's cheeks tinted Jelly Baby-pink. Almost without thinking, Raven lifted a finger to Luna's cheek, stroking along her jaw and over her bottom lip. Looping her hand around the back of Luna's neck, she pulled their faces together – their lips, so close, close enough to touch again, if they wanted to…

It was Raven who initiated the second kiss. Sugar-coated lips pressed against Luna's, the sweetness almost overpowering. Eyes closed, they melted into each other; Raven's fingers in Luna's hair, Luna's teeth nipping at Raven's lip.

And just like that, the candy wasn’t the only thing making Luna's tummy fizz and her lips tingle.

“Whoa,” she breathed, resting her forehead against Raven's.

“You taste like marshmallows.”

“Yeah?”

“I love marshmallows,” Raven grinned.

They returned to the table after that, but sat next to each other so Raven could smear sugar powder onto Luna's nose and giggle at how she crinkled it oh-so-adorably. Then the tour guide returned, hoping they had a pleasant meal and bidding them goodnight.

Raven took Luna's hand as they exited the ship, seeming a little less shaky this time as she crossed the wooden beam back onto the dock.

“Today was…” Luna took a breath, turning to face Raven under the glow of the moon. “God, it was so…”

Raven cut her off with another brief kiss. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

Luna grinned as Raven winked cheekily. “Seriously though, today was… perfect.”

“Really?”

Luna nodded.

“So,” Raven hesitated for a moment, “Was this like… our first date?”

Luna let out a fake gasp. “A date?! Raven Reyes, are you… gay?!?!”

“For you? Definitely,” Raven laughed, looping her arm through Luna's as they began to walk.

The journey back to Luna's bar was a short one, punctuated by stolen kisses against a bakery wall and the moonlight reflecting in their eyes as they gazed at one another. Raven released Luna's hand with a reluctant sigh as they approached the door, but her sad eyes soon lit up when Luna pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Thank you for making my pirate dreams come true.”

Raven waggled her eyebrows. “I was just trying to find the booty.”

“You’re such a child.”

“Says the woman who happily dressed up as a sea criminal all day.”

“Fair enough.”

“So…” Raven leaned against the wall, nervously fiddling with the hem of her tank top, “Would you maybe wanna do it again sometime?”

“What, invade a pirate ship and eat all their food?”

“No,” Raven spoke around a wry grin, “Go on another date. With me.”

Luna's jokey façade fell away as she leaned in, booping Raven's nose with her own.

“Did you just Eskimo-kiss me?”

“Mhmm.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“You bet your ass it is.”

A laugh snuck out from between Raven's lips, the sound curling around them in the still night air. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Luna frowned.

“It’s Thursday, right? Gotta come in for my usual happy hour beer after work.”

“Oh!” Luna's frown was replaced by a radiant smile. “Yes. I’d like that.”

“Then I’ll be there.”

They both paused for a split-second, and then Raven was pushing Luna up against the door and kissing her passionately, and Luna was arching her body into Raven's and trying her hardest not to wrap her legs around Raven's waist.

“God, I could do that all night,” Raven breathed, resting her forehead on Luna's shoulder.

“Slow down, Casanova,” Luna smirked.

Raven took a step back, smoothing her hair down. “Ahem. Well, I’m gonna get going now. I’m glad you had a fun day.”

“And I’m glad I got to see you dressed as a pirate captain.”

“I really wish I hadn’t let you take photos.”

“They’ll be hanging up in the bar in no time.”

“Fucking hell,” Raven chortled, turning to begin the short walk back to her apartment.

“Goodnight, Raven Reyes,” Luna called, catching Raven's eye before waving.

“Goodnight, Moon Moon,” Raven replied with a smile, blowing a kiss before setting off home.

***

As promised, Raven did return to the bar the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. In fact, there were so many days when Raven visited, that they decided it would be easier if she just stayed the night, sometimes. For convenience, of course. But then convenience became passionate nights together, and passionate nights together became morning cuddles and not wanting to leave the comfort of their lover’s arms.

And a year later, when the sign above the bar was changed to read “King’s Moon”, and Raven had sold her apartment and Luna's cupboards were filled with leather jackets and flannel shirts, they no longer had to worry about awkward first kisses or what to wear on their dates. They did, however, have to worry about how to train a puppy (a rescue pitbull named Toby) and which wine to get for movie nights with their friends (Murphy liked red, Clarke liked white, and Bellamy preferred beer).

And when night time rolled around, and Luna would curl up in one of Raven's shirts, and Raven would wrap her arms around her and pull her in tight (with Toby snuggled in between them), they’d gaze at each other with comet eyes and stardust tongues, wondering if this was how it felt when the universe exploded and the sun and the moon were born into a scattering of stars and galaxies and infinite universes.


End file.
